Fickled thing
by Dingocat
Summary: Craig admits his love and get's more than he bargened for from the twitchy blond... Creek ::SLASH:: Tons of fluff and yaoi lovein!
1. Chapter 1

Craig stared at me, _why was he doing this? _I sifted uncomfortably at my desk. I could literally feel his eyes BURNING into my skin. Not exactly the most pleasant thing in the world as you might imagine. Anyway, it was too much pressure to be stared at like that! It's not right, man!I stole a glance in his direction. His eyes were narrowed, practically slits. Dark, little, blue, slits. I turned away embarrassedly, and then couldn't help myself turn back. Craig was holding up a note. I gaped at him…

"G-Gah!" I screeched, reading the note for the fifth time now. Craig smiled smugly from behind the notebook paper. People were staring to stare. "Ugh. TO…MUCH…PRESSURE!" I gave a yank at my shirt, pooping out a button and exposing part of my chest. Craig was staring at that part now.

"Oh shi-"

"Can somebody take Tweek down to the nurses to get a new shirt." Mr. Garrison said; the tone of sarcasm in his voice was annoying me. Naturally, Craig volunteered right off the bat. _THAT_ was the LAST thing I wanted.

He got up abruptly and walked out the classroom door, leaving me trailing behind. Keeping his brisk pace, he led me down various hallways away from our classroom. It was my first day, so I had NO idea where we were headed.

Finally, he came to a halt and let me catch up. The black haired boy trailed his fingers around a door knob then threw the door open, I followed behind him. We were in, no not the nurse's office, but the boys bathroom.

"C-Craig?" I snapped at him, beginning to quiver. He turned to face me, as always, there was no trace of expression on his perfectly framed face. _Wait…did I just call Craig Tucker, another boy's, face perfect?! _Had I totally lost it? I probably had! THE GNOMES ARE GETTING TO ME. IN MY BRAIN! Making me think like that! SHIT.

"Yes?" He asked, advancing menacingly in my direction.

I involuntarily took a step backwards, "Why are we in here, and not the n-nurse's office?" I stammered, backing up against a wall. He smirked. "Didn't you read the note?"

"Y-Yes…You were serious?"

"Of course. You can be so thick sometimes…" He smirked and put his hands against either side of my head. Craig leaned in closely; our lips were only centimeters apart now. Was he purposely torturing me like this? I hoped he couldn't hear my heart, I knew I sure could."Craig… Please don't…" I begged, feeling my cheeks turn a deep shade red. Craig apparently had his decision made though, because I could taste him. My eyes flew open, and then closed as I struggled to get him off. _This is NOT what was my first kiss was supposed to be like!_ I thought bitterly. Although… I guess he wasa pretty good kisser. The way he roamed my mouth… _Ugh! Get out of the gutter, Tweek! He's a BOY._

I felt totally defeated when he was finished

I stared blankly at the face in front of me. His hat was knocked off, letting the cropped short black hair show on his head. _Did, did I knock his hat off? _Suddenly, I realized I had my hands in his liquid black hair. "I can explain!" I shot at his smug face as I tore my fingers from his tangled hair. He scoffed brushing a stray lock of hair from my face, I slapped him away. "St-Stop that!" I spat at him, frowning.

All the confidence fell from his face, "Was, was I not good?" He asked.

I don't know what it was, but something set off inside me and made me melt like butter. "N-No!" I stammered clumsily, "You were…uh…great. It's just…" Craig perked up at that, "What? It's just what?"

"I…" I sighed, inhaling deeply, "I never thought that I'd like a boy…" I sniffled, wiping angrily at my eyes. "I'm a fag…" I sniffled and turned away, he would NOT see me cry.

Craig made no sound, but I could feel him staring at me. After a few minutes he murmured, "Hey now…you're not a fag." Two hands came on my shoulders and I was lowered to the ground, and into his lap. "Anyway…if anyone's a fag, it's me," He purred in my ear, lips brushing against the back of it. I shuddered. He continued, "I was the one who came out of nowhere and kissed you…"

"I didn't mind it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh…" His unrolled his legs and put them on either side of me. I shivered, but not from the cold. His head came to rest on my shoulder, and his hands around my waist.

His figure was feet away. I prepared to die, because I didn't know if I wanted to have a life without Dylan, he was everything to me. Katie was doctoring him, she nodded, and he was still alive.

My hope grew, I was on my feet, charging. "You have no reason to live. All the souls you've betrayed, why should you win?" the crowd booed. The end…

I shifted uncomfortably. This was a little wrong, per say. We were in a school bathroom for crying out loud. "C-Craig. Get off." He obeyed. A confused facade was planted on his face. I quickly added onto my sentence, "We should g-get me a new shirt." He nodded. "Kay."

After a few minutes, and a dozen yelps on my behalf, we managed to get me back to the classroom looking decent. The teacher glanced up from his lesson, "Thank you for finally rejoining us."

Craig flipped him the bird.

I studied his room; I think he was asleep again. His room had a desk, bed [Of course, he was in his bed.], and a dresser. On the dresser were office supplies and a couple hats, I giggled. There were action figures on a shelf.

School dragged on for what seemed to be a life time. Only till the final bell did I take an even breath. Craig hadn't talked to me for the remained of that day, like he was avoiding me. Probably to not raise suspicions, or was he possessed by gnomes?! Ack! A boyfriend controlled by gnomes!

I walked outside, shivering at the intense Colorado cold. As I turned to make my way back home, a felt a hand on my shoulder. "Gah!" I screeched as I was yanked around.

I shook my head, and took my gaze to my drawing. I focused on my pointless flower. I knew that I didn't want to do this, but if I fainted again, Alec would be there. I didn't need that. This was boring me.

I faced an older girl, maybe 6th or 7th grade. "How was Craig?" She whispered excitedly. "W-What?" I screamed at her. How did she know? Was she watching us? That would be WAY, WAY too much pressure! What if everyone found out? Holy freaking crap!

Like she read my mind, she said in a hushed tone, "I saw you two walking back from the boy's bathroom together. He was giving you the look." She smirked, obviously pleased with herself.

I felt quite the opposite. I bit my bottom lip and twitched. She kept her gaze even, and then smiled quickly. "My name's Maddie." She purred. Funny how she spoke matched the fake cat ears on her head.

"GAH. Tw-Tweek." I shot back at her, nodding my head to one side in a sudden flinch.

She smirked. "Heh, like… when you tweak out?" I winced, "N-no… it's like. ACK!" I flinched… again.

The expression 'saved by the bell' suddenly made sense as the ringing echoed around the school yard.

Maddie smiled again, but not like before, this time it was warmly, and ran off, shouting something about me getting a BJ from Craig. Ugh. That is WAY too much too much pressure! The gnomes set her up to this….

As I stalked off towards home, I heard the slurred, screeching, enough to strike terror into anyone's heart voice.

Cartman's…

"Tweek! Get yer ass over here!" He screamed. I jumped violently. "S-Sure thing. C-Cartman!"

I rushed to his side, spilling at least three quarters of my espresso onto my poorly button shirt. "Wha-what is it?" He smirked and shoved me roughly, causing me to trip backwards and land flat on my back. Moaning, I tried to get up, but was met with a foot.

"OOF."

Cartman slammed his foot into my chest, sending me back down. I squirmed violently, why me?

"Ha ha ha, asshole!" He laughed. Stan and Kyle were watching with mild concern, but Kenny was laughing his head off. "NAHHHH!" I screeched, flailing my arms in front of me. "Get off! AGH!!"

Like a prince coming to save the damsel in distress, the familial nasal voice screamed at Cartman, startling him enough to let me squirm out from under his fat foot. "GET OFF OF HIM, FATASS!" Taken back by Craig's random outburst, Cartman was speechless. I ran into Craig's arms, who welcomed me gratefully.

Cartman smiled and laughed, "Is he your boyfriend, Craig? Is that why you came to his…" he paused for effect, "_rescue?_" Craig flipped him off wordlessly, and turned, taking me with him.

"Ca-Craig? Why did you, GAH, help me? How does he know? ACK. That would so much pressure! If my parents found out they'd sell me to-" I was silenced by his lips.

He pulled back, an amused look on his face, "Calm now?" I nodded, twitching not-so-violently and snuggled into his jacket. "Don't let them hurt me…" I cried. I mean, not like a sissy or anything, but, GAH, they can be scary! Craig pet my hair, smoothing it out. "Shhh….Tweekie relax…Nobody will lay I finger on you, or I'll kick him into the next state."

Even with my face buried in his shirt, I could just imagine his smiling, even with his screwed up teeth. "Mmmm…" he purred, smushing his face into my hair. "GAH. CARIG." I threw myself off of him, tripping backwards into the snow. "No-Not in public." I added. He smirked, "Fine, over to my house then."

"WHA-WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

And that's how I got into the habit of visiting Craig Tucker's house every afternoon. Nothing much happens on the way there, besides the constant mewls and squeals from myself. Ugh. I'm such a spaz…

Craig didn't seem to mind the awkward stares we get, though. He was rather calm about it actually. This worries me more. Is he possessed or something? GAH. HE WAS BRAIN WASHED!

I curled deeper into the curve of his body as the background noise of Red Racer blared.

Twitch.

Twitch.

_GAH. STOP TWITCHING BODY!_

Twitch.

I screamed and jumped up. Craig looked rather startled at my outburst.

"My…I…I…I couldn't stop tw-twitching…" I stuttered, shaking. The dark haired boy smiled warmly and beckoned me back next to him. I took his offer graciously and resumed my position next to him, muttering time to time about nothing in particular. I have this horrid habit of talking to myself. People must think I'm weird. What if they already do? Oh god…

A new noise broke the steady stream of the T.V's sounds as Craig's phone went off.

"Hello?" He said in his monotone voice. I couldn't hear the other end of the line, but telling by his expression, he was confused. "Erm…sure…" He handed me the phone.

I took it gingerly, "He-Hello?" Maddie's voice sang at me from the receiver, "I knew you'd be at his house. You always walk home with him." She murmured with a soft tone. I could literally feel all the color drain from my face. She'd been watching us? HOLY CRAP! SHE'S A STAKLER!

"Wh-Why did you watch me?! STAY AWAY STALKER FREAK!" I screamed at the phone.

I had Craig's full attention now; he was staring at me with a mixture of concern and major confusion on his face.

Maddie just chuckled, "Relax, Tweek. I'm not a stalker, merely someone to watch out after you and to keep your secret safe." She paused, thinking about something. "People haven't found out yet, have they?"

I shook my head no, but immediately felt stupid. She can't see me… "No." I whispered into the receiver. Craig's concern had fallen from his face, but the confusion was still holding strong. "I got to go…" I snapped quickly. I didn't wait to hear Maddie's reply before I slammed down the phone back into it's cradle. Craig raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

"Nugh. Just a girl I met at school."

"Does she like you? Because then I would have to kill her…"

"**HOLY CRAP!**"

"Just kidding, Tweekers." He smiled, pushing an arm around my skinny shoulders. I flinched, slapping my best pout on my face. I would not be sucked into his all and mighty act. He has no right to scare the living crap out of me like that!

"Craig?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do not freaking scare me like that."

He chuckled, placing his lips onto my forehead lovingly. I've gotten used to his gestures to show that he cares, but sometimes it's unnecessary. For example: AT SCHOOL. Craig insists on kissing my forehead after AND before every class! THAT'S TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!! Everyone STARES! This of course is too much pressure!

I suddenly snapped back to reality as Craig pulled away from my head and left me with the absence of Craig.

I didn't like it one bit.

**-::Insert sudden change of point of view here::-**

I stared at the phone, dumbfounded at the rude hang up I had received. "Humph, he's such a boy." I sighed, what more can I expect from the lower life? Boys are just not as smart as girls like myself, it's a known fact.

"Maddie! Come get dinner!" My mother called from the kitchen in her high pitched voice. I don't know why she uses it, it's so annoying!

I gathered up my best 'I wouldn't rather be anywhere else' face and called back in a sing song voice, "Yes, momma!"

I pushed myself out of my room and headed half heartedly down the stairs. I absolutely hate it when I get interrupted when thinking or doing anything in general. But mother always has the best timing in the world and asks me to do something right when I sit down. Note the wonderful sarcasm in my words…

As I entered the kitchen, I was hit by the overwhelming smell of garlic. I scrunched up my nose at the pungent odor. "Yech." I spat, sticking my tongue out to add to the effect. My mom rolled her eyes and thankfully dropped her high pitched voice, "Don't be so melodramatic, and eat it. It's good food."

"More like pure garlic…" I muttered under my breath, plopping down at the table. Ugh, mother's can be so thick headed sometimes….

I picked through my meal as quickly as I could and bulleted back upstairs to the safety of my room.

Should I call again?


	3. Chapter 3

_God._

_What the freak is he still doing here? It's flipping three thirty in the morning, on a school night._

_Oh that's right, effing gnomes._

I smiled warmly at the sleeping blond. I had never actually seen him sleep before in his life. Tweek let out a small whimper and twitched.

_Good lord, even in his sleep he twitches, poor guy… _

I ran my fingers through the smaller boy's messy hair, combing out any tangles gently. Tweek opened his eyes in response to the sweet touch. "Ca-Craig?"

"Yes?"

"Is my hair messy or something? Should I fix it? Urk! What if I can't?"

"Tweek. Shut up."

He bit his tongue. At least the kid knew when to keep his mouth shut. I smiled, continuously running his fingers through the soft mop of Tweek's hair. Why was this so comforting? It's like, um, like an easy button. Something to make you feel better!

What was I ranting about?

Jolting back to reality, I realized Tweek had closed his eyes. His twitching stopped momentarily, and time slowed down. I started to notice things I'd never seen before about the blond. His full lips. His long eyelashes. His hallow cheeks.

_Heh,_ I thought to myself, _makes Tweek sound so girl like._

The blond twitched again, setting time back into play. "Nugh, Craig?"

"Yes Tweekers?" I replied sleepily, never ceasing the brushing of Tweek's hair.

"Wha-Why do you like me…?"

I was taken back at this. I had never actually put any thought into why I loved Tweek. There were some things that were obvious, his looks, his clinginess, the fact that he puts ALL his trust into me, but if I said that out loud, I'd sound like a total pansy.

"I just do, Tweek. You mean a lot to me." I improvised.

He nodded, but still looked unconvinced.

I stared at him, "Is something wrong?"

"NYE. Na-no!" He screech, digging his fingernails into my shoulder where his head previously was.

"Damnit, Tweek that hurts!"

"S-sorry Craig!" He let go and instantly a hand shot for his coffee mug. I blinked with mild concern for the blond, "All that caffeine can't be good for you, dude." He twitched, "I'm addicted! I can't stop drinking! I would if I ACK could!"

I smiled evilly, "well, how would you like it if I took your coffee needs off your mind for a bit…?" He smiled happily, totally naïve. "Oh yes please! ANYTHING to get this crap away from me! But what if I can't stop? What if-"

I cut him off with my lips. I tried to show him my answer to why I loved him through my mouth.

Most people would describe love in two words: fickled thing, but I describe it as: Tweek Tweak.


End file.
